A pneumatic vehicle tire of this type is known from JP 2008 024 045 A. This tire is provided with a tread which has a base layer which runs in the form of a thin layer within a central tread portion and which at the same time forms the shoulder portions in the tread. The base layer and therefore also the two lateral shoulder portions are composed of a rubber compound with a lower dynamic modulus of elasticity and a higher rebound resilience than the central portion of the tread, and therefore the rubber compound with the lower rolling resistance is provided in the shoulder portions of the tread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,653 A discloses a pneumatic vehicle tire which is provided for passenger vehicles and the tread of which is formed as a single part and likewise has a central portion made of a first rubber composition and two shoulder portions made of a second rubber composition. The one rubber composition is intended to have a low loss due to hysteresis and is based, for example, on natural rubber, isoprene rubber and butadiene rubber. The second rubber composition having a higher loss due to hysteresis contains, for example, exclusively styrene-butadiene rubber as the rubber component. The rubber composition with the lower loss due to hysteresis is used in the central portion of the tread and therefore has a lower rolling resistance than the rubber compound in the lateral portions, which rubber compound has better wet grip. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,608 and 4,739,811 disclose a pneumatic vehicle tire in which the tread is composed of a tread cap and a tread base, wherein the tread base is of trough-like configuration in cross section and the tread cap is inserted into the tread base. The tread base therefore extends on the shoulder side as far as the surface of the tread. A greater portion of the volume of the running surface is thereby intended to be assigned to the tread base, and therefore the qualitative properties of the rubber compound of the tread base can have a quantitatively greater effect on the tread.
The rolling resistance correlates with the rebound resilience of a rubber compound, wherein a high rebound resilience results in a lower rolling resistance. The handling properties, in particular the cornering stiffness, vary with the dynamic stiffness of a rubber compound, wherein a relatively high value also signifies a high cornering stiffness. If appropriate rubber compounds are therefore used in the central region of the tread and in the two shoulder regions, the rolling resistance in the case of acceptable handling properties can be reduced.